


Warmth

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU</p>
<p>Garnet and Pearl are tired after a long week at work and relax in front of the fire. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'doodlebugarts' on tumblr who drew a comic of mechanic Pearl, my brain just got very excited and created this.

Garnet was relaxing on the sofa with a glass of wine in front of the fire, having just finished a Friday evening shift at the hospital, when she heard the key turn in the lock and the front door open. Her girlfriend opened the living room door and stumbled in from the passageway with several carrier bags, teeth chattering and soaked. Garnet jumped to her feet and took half of them from her, worriedly taking in her bedraggled girlfriend. 

“Your hands are freezing Pearl,” Garnet said, concerned by how blue her girlfriend’s lips were as well “It’s raining, why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come and picked you up.”

“You sounded so tired when you called me after work, I thought I’d let you have some time to unwind and I would just get a taxi back from the shops, but then my phone ran out of battery.” The redhead sighed as she climbed onto the counter to place some tins in the top shelf of the cupboards, lining them up neatly. 

“A mechanic who can’t drive,” Garnet chuckled, tipping the vegetable bag upside down and emptying it into the bottom drawer of the fridge before forcing it shut and slamming the fridge drawer. 

“I’ve just never had the time, and driving is so dangerous! There are all these other people on the road beeping their horns loudly, turning without indicating, overtaking you in the most inconvenient places… it’s chaos! Fixing cars is relaxing, but driving!” Pearl shuddered. 

Garnet smiled slightly as she started chucking packets into the nearest cupboard, remembering the day they’d met when Garnet had crashed her car and Pearl and her younger sister Amethyst had been the ones who showed up in the tow truck and taken it to their garage to fix it. Pearl and her sister couldn’t be any more different if they tried, but despite their constant bickering the two were very close. The siblings normally shopped together but Amethyst was in Ghana for a week meeting her girlfriend Jenny’s parents for the first time. 

“Have you heard from Amethyst?” Garnet asked out loud and Pearl sighed.

“No, she’s hopeless at keeping in touch, but you should see the state she left the garage in at work. I had to open an hour later so that I could clean up. And her friend Jasper who she’s got driving the tow truck while she’s away is so rude, I yelled at her because she took too long on her lunch break and she laughed in my face! ” 

“Did she get aggressive with you? Do you want me to have a word with her?” Though Garnet’s voice was as low and calm as always, Pearl knew ‘a word’ meant the promise of violence and shook her head, rolling up all the empty carrier bags and sliding off the counter to put them in the cupboard under the sink. 

“No, she wasn’t scary, just annoying. I never thought I’d actually miss Amethyst.” Pearl said, still shivering. Garnet came up behind her and placed her hands over the smaller woman’s, resting her neck on the top of Pearl’s head. 

“You’re still cold.” Garnet was so warm that Pearl had already relaxed and leaned into her automatically, pressing her cold, goose-bumped skin against her girlfriend’s. She was also soggy, which Garnet rectified by stepping back and pulling the jacket off Pearl’s shoulders, before leading her girlfriend through into the living room and pushing her onto the warm dark brown leather couch, grabbing the blanket off the sofa arm and wrapping the redhead in it. Pearl closed her eyes and relished in the heat of the fire. Warmth. 

“I’ll be back.” Garnet said, retreating back to the kitchen, placing the coat on a hook and switching the kettle on. 

When Garnet re-entered the living room five minutes later, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in each hand, Pearl was still sitting in the same spot with her eyes closed. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Garnet said. Pearl opened her eyes and smiled. She opened the blanket up and pulled it around Garnet’s shoulders too as the taller woman sat next to her, placing both cups on the coffee table. “Are you warm enough yet?”

“My hands are still a little cold.” Without further ado Garnet placed her hands around Pearl’s and leaned back to lie down. Pearl lay next to her, pressed tight against her so as not to fall off the sofa, and adjusted the blanket over them both. ____________

When Pearl woke the fire had switched itself on to standby. A glance at the clock on the wall told her over two hours had passed. She carefully lift the arm of her sleeping girlfriend and extricated herself out from under it, taking the two cold drinks to pour out in the sink. 

“What a waste,” she sighed, but a fond smile curled her lips as she stood in the doorway and looked into the lounge where her girlfriend had now turned onto her back, legs all tangled up in the blanket which had migrated down to the other side of the couch. 

Pearl carefully unwound the blanket from her girlfriend’s calves and draped it over her, before pressing a light kiss on her forehead and sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. Pearl leant back against the couch and gently opened one of Garnet hands, which was dangling over the side of the sofa, as she intertwined their fingers and lifted her girlfriend’s arm back onto the couch. Pearl bent her elbow to bring the two entwined hands to her mouth and gently pressed her lips against the back of Garnet’s hand.

They’d stayed like that for a while, and Pearl was starting to doze off again herself as she gazed contently into the fire, when she felt the other woman shift slightly and roll back onto her side. 

“Love you,” Garbet mumbled sleepily.

Pearl smiled. “Love you too.” 


End file.
